


The First Midsummer

by TheCheshireCat (orphan_account)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Midsummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheCheshireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot about the first midsummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Midsummer

 It had been a long time since Will had closed the window between his world and Lyra’s and now, as he headed to the bench for the first time since then, he couldn’t help but wonder if she would be there too. He couldn’t help but think that she might have forgotten him, even though he knew that she wouldn’t ever do that. As he sat down he couldn’t help but wonder if she had moved on, or away and what would happen if she did.Would he be sat alone on a branch forever? 

He reached out into the air desperately, hoping to feel the seam where he had closed the window all those months ago and wept when he found it, like a scar on the universe, only able to find it because he knew it was there. It mocked him, teasing him about the life he could have had if only…

On the other side, Lyra was already sat, whispering to the scar in the world, whispering to him, each breath catching in her throat because she had promised she wouldn’t cry. In her lap, the alethiometer was far too heavy, its pictures refusing to speak to her, no matter how hard she tried. Even so she had to try. She needed to know.

_Is he here?_

She asked it, turning the dials and framing the question in her mind. It seemed impossible that she could communicate with it or it with her but she twiddled anyway and watched as the needle bounced across the images. She didn’t expect to understand it any more.

As Lyra twiddled the alethiometer, Will fiddled with the largest fragment of the subtle knife, half tempted to try to pry open the scar and talk to Lyra one more time, since the scar was there surely he could make it without the point? Hesitantly he raised the blade to try, pace quickening when he realised the blade did indeed take to the scar. He started to pull across but stopped himself. The window had been closed for a reason. He pulled away and buried the fragment under the nearest tree, to avoid temptation. He didn’t notice the tiny tear he had created.

Lyra began to shut the alethiometer, giving up hope that the pictures would ever have a meaning for her again when the needle started spinning again, flicking from picture to picture and suddenly the rungs of meaning were so clear and she knew that he was there because the alethiometer told her so and it never lied and she laughed and laughed because he was there! He came.

And on the other side of the bench, Kirjava started because she could hear Lyra and that meant she was there and that meant Pan was there too and she was so happy and she looked at Will and he heard it too and he was laughing even as he cried because even if he could never touch her again, he could hear her laughing one more time and he would die happy because he knew she had come and she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. It just happened.


End file.
